Jack: Subject Zero
Jack revealed that Cerberus operatives raised her in a remote facility where they tortured and abused her. She wants to return to the abandoned facility to destroy it. Acquisition After retrieving Jack from Purgatory, Commander Shepard gives her access to Cerberus' files aboard the Normandy. After the mission on Horizon, Kelly will tell Shepard at some point that Jack wants to see them in her “hidey hole on the engineering deck”. Talk to Jack and she wants to blow the facility to pieces, Shepard can comment that attacking allies is a bad idea, but the facility was decommissioned after Jack’s escape. Walkthrough Because Jack is a powerful biotic you may want to bring along a weapons expert squadmate, if you aren’t one yourself. Travel to the Nubian Expanse, then into the Dakka system to find Pragia. Arrival on Pragia In the shuttle before the mission Jack will give some dialogue about what happened there, as well as the environment, and the location of where the landing pad is because of it. Jack comments that Cerberus built the place to last. As the shuttle is on final approach to the decommissioned facility, EDI comes over the comm and tells the squad that she is detecting multiple thermal signatures from the complex but none near the landing zone. Time to crash their party. After the shuttle drops of the squad head around and down into the facility. Upon entering the base proper, Jack will comment about the massive amount of containers and how she doesn’t remember the room from her escape. Hack the terminal on the other side of the room before moving on. The next room has an active security console that gives some interesting information. Apparently the people at the facility were acting outside the Illusive Man's orders and apparently went rogue. Jack turns off the console and you move on. The next room upon entering appears to be a large room, like an atrium, and Jack comments that she saw sunlight through the skylights. From the way she describes it, it was her first glimpse of sunlight. Head down the stairs and to the right. Before going under the elevated catwalk, turn to your right and a locked crate will be there that you can bypass for credits. Once you pass under the catwalk be ready for an attack because varren will come around the corner and attack. Take them out before they have chance to kill you or your squadmates. Once they are down move to where there is an old bloodstain. Select it and begin a conversation with Jack about what happened. Shepard learns that it was an arena where Jack was pitted against the other kids. Apparently they also drugged her because every time she killed she was rewarded, that continues with warm feelings. In addition, if she hesitated she was shocked. Once you have learned enough move on. The next hallway contains a med kit, and a security console that when activated will display a security guard telling that the subjects have rioted and that Jack could get out. He goes on to say that all other subjects are expendable but save Jack. Jack turns off the console at that point and you can earn 2 morality points based on your response. Open the door and move down the stairs. The stairs contain a fresh kill and Jack will comment that no one is supposed to be here. Bypass the door on the first landing to get some element zero. Moving Deeper After getting down the stairs the next room upon entering will cause Jack to ask why there is a morgue on the station. You other squadmate will comment and then take cover because you will come under attack from vorcha and krogan from the Blood Pack. Take out the attackers and be sure to take out the ones on the upper level, and the pyros before anyone else or it will be a quick fight, and not in the good way. Once all the members of the first wave fall, or even before that the windows to your left shatter as three more vorcha attack. Switch cover if you need to and let them know the price for ambushing you like that. Once they are all down, head to the other end of the room, to the left, opposite of the now dead ambushing vorcha, and hack a datapad. Bypass the door to continue and mode down the hall. The catwalk you are on will not have any enemies but when you reach the end and the next door get your squadmates into cover on either side of it, open it and run in and take cover. Two vorcha will attack you from the walkway across from you. Take them out, powers work well here and once done move down the stairs and into what appears to be a dormitory. When you move be careful because more varren will come out of the woodwork to attack you. Once they are down move further along and you other non-Jack squadmate will comment about the conditions. In the second cell from the end on the right is some circuit boards that you can salvage. Do so and move on. The next room is a large room and when you get to the end Jack will comment that the windows are actually a two-way mirror and how her cell is on the other side. She will tell about how she would bang on the windows and the other children would not answer her. Before going through the door, grab the med kit and then go through. The left room contains nothing of interest but the right has three things of interest. Jack will comment that she broke through here on her escape. There are two consoles in the room that will reveal how much the other subjects, for lack of a better term, suffered at the facility. Torture, freezing students, among other things were experiments on in order to develop Jack into the biotic monster she became. Jack refuses to believe that the others had it worse than she did. The other console will detail the escape and how the doctor is saying that Jack will escape. At the end Jack apparently shows up and kills the doctor. Before leaving hack the research terminal for a biotic amp upgrade. Then move to the door and save your game. Also, be sure to pick up the heavy weapon ammo just to the left of the small corridor leading to the door. Jack’s Cell Exterior A cutscene will play showing a krogan, Kureck, talking over the radio and announcing your arrival to his boss. He will ask what you want to do, his boss apparently says kill Shepard and the squad, he throws back to Aresh that they need to talk after this. Make sure he doesn’t get the chance. This battle can get deadly in a hurry because the krogan will flank you and the squad at the first opportunity. Take out the vorcha on the floor and then focus on the krogan. Kureck will have shields, armor, and health the others will have just armor and health. Stay in cover near the entrance using tables, the wall, and everything else you can to stay in cover. Once the vorcha are down the krogan will come at you attempting to flank you. Use the two tables on either side of the entrance for cover against the krogan. Once the other two krogan are down, Kureck will flank you and usually charge the squad, or Shepard. Once he is down Jack says that the only thing left is her cell, and that whoever Aresh is, he is in her cell. Grab whatever ammo may have fallen, and hack the terminal for a few credits. Jack’s Cell Once you enter Jack’s cell you enter a conversation with the elusive Aresh. He will notice Jack and how everyone knew her but she knew no one else. He goes on to tell you that he is restarting the facility because all the experiments must have been for something. So he wants to use the research and find out what they learned. At that point Jack pulls a pistol and threatens to kill him, but you can use a paragon interrupt to spare Aresh’s life and Jack lets him go. From there you can either go or let Jack stay for a few moments. Staying results in you and Jack walking around the cell and she tells you things about the room and the life she lived at the base. The window, bed, desk, and a bloodstain on the wall outside the cell all have memories for her and she will elaborate on them. Once you select all four the screen fades to black and you move back to the shuttle. However, even if you choose to stay the screen may immediately fade and the cutscene will begin. On the shuttle back to the Normandy Jack fumbles with the trigger for the nuke. After flipping the top up and down several times, and after a glare from Shepard, she presses the button, Shepard slams a fist on the cockpit door several times, and the nuke goes off. The shuttle will be rocked by the explosion but will escape. Normandy If you have already completed Miranda's loyalty mission, when you return to the Normandy, Joker will mention over the PA saying that Jack just went to have a talk with Miranda, when Shepard decides to handle it, Joker replies, “Take Pictures”. Once Shepard arrives in Miranda’s office, Jack flings a chair across the room and Shepard tells them both to knock it off. Jack is furious that Miranda will not admit what Cerberus did to her was wrong. Unless you have enough paragon or renegade points you cannot end this situation without alienating either crewmember. If you do then you can regain the loyalty of both crew members and can continue any relationships that you have started. If you fail then you will lose out on any relationships with either one, depending on who you alienate. You will also lose the loyalty of the crewmate you alienated. Loyalty can be regained in a later conversation with that crewmate, provided you have a high paragon or renegade score. This conversation can also take place after Miranda's loyalty mission if you completed Jack's before hers. Enemies *Blood Pack Pyro *Blood Pack Trooper *Blood Pack Warrior *Kureck *Varren Mission Summary Facility on Pragia confirmed destroyed. Concerned that previous clean-up crew failed to destroy all records. Surviving facility scientists already dead, either from uprising or after facility shutdown. Jack should have no further emotional issues distracting her from the mission. *Experience reward: 750 (937) *Credits: 30,000 **Cerberus Funding Received: 15,000 **Credits Found: 15,000 *Minerals: **Element Zero: 500 *Hyper-amp (Biotic Damage) *Jack Power Unlocked (Warp Ammo) *Jack: New Outfit Category:Loyalty Missions Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Missions